


Train, Baby, Train

by Random_Gay_Writer



Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [10]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: There are very strange noises coming from Brennan's office, but is it what everyone thinks?
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan/Lance Sweets
Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537519
Kudos: 67





	Train, Baby, Train

"Come on, baby, faster. I know you can go faster." Temperance's panting voice came out from her office.

It was followed by a grunt and a thud. There was more grunting and thudding repeatedly before it stopped while panting could be heard outside the room.

"Let's go again. I know you can handle it, Lance."

"Ok, ok, yeah, let's go again. I can go again." Sweets panted back. "Just, give me a few seconds to stretch, ok?"

"You may take one minute while I drink water." Brennan told him.

Her office was quiet for a moment before the grunting and thudding resumed.

"Yes, just like that. Now you're getting a good rhythm." Temperance panted happily.

"Yeah? This is good?" Lance asked back.

"Very good. Keep going, don't stop. Keep going, baby."

"Wow, this feels really good. I haven't done this before." He chuckled.

"And we got yelled at for the cameras." Hodgins commented with a chuckle, crossing his arms and watching the door to Doctor Brennan's office.

"Yeah, they seem to be having lots of fun for people who don't feel sexual attraction to one another." Angela teased, not actually meaning it.

"How long has he been in there?" Finn asked, coming up beside them.

"Almost three hours. Boy has got stamina." The artist smirked.

It was clear her horny brain was in overdrive imagining everything that could have been happening over the last three hours. Finn whistled and adjusted his hat.

"That is a mighty long time." He commented, looking slightly flushed.

"You embarrassed about not being able to keep up?" Angela teased him, coming over to tickle his side. "Don't feel bad, the only partners I've had that have been able to go that long are women." She winked with a wicked smirk.

"That's enough, Angela." Cam said as she came up to them. "You all have work to do, go do it."

Everyone scattered as the grunting continued. Cam sighed before going up to the door. She knocked but wasn't sure if they could hear over their... activities. She, not for the first time, cursed that she was the boss before putting a hand over her eyes. She opened the door with her other hand and took a few steps in.

"Doctor Brennan, I am very happy for you and Doctor Sweets, but this is incredibly unprofessional. You cannot do this in the Jeffersonian, we have protocols here that need to be adhered to." She informed them, still not removing her hand from her eyes.

"What?" Temperance asked, still panting heavily.

After a moment, Lance understood what she thought was happening and blushed, which just mixed in with the redness already on his face from exertion.

"Doctor Saroyan, you can lower your hand, it's fine. I have to take my combat evaluation to be fully reinstated so I can be in the field, so Tempe is helping me to get ready for it." He explained.

Cam slowly lowered her hand and opened her eyes. The two people before her were sweaty and red, but fully clothed. Temperance had her hair up in messy ponytail, was wearing sweat pants with Sweets' university logo down the leg, as well as one of Booth's old shirts that was hanging off one shoulder to show off the strap of her sports bra. Lance was wearing gym shorts that seemed too big for him since the drawstring was pulled incredibly tight, making Cam think they were Booth's, and a T shirt with the name of Brennan's university on it.

"Of course I was helping him with hand to hand combat, what else would we be doing?" Temperance wondered curiously.

"Well, I thought... it doesn't matter. Good luck to you, Doctor Sweets."

"Thank you, Doctor Saroyan." He smiled and nodded.

"Oh, Cam, I have to leave early today. We're going to finish the paperwork on adopting our dog." Brennan told her, going to her desk to take a drink from her bottle of water.

"Of course, good luck. I'm sure Booth is happy." Cam chuckled and nodded.

"Very happy. He's already gotten a collar, tag with his number on it, harness, five different leashes, bowls with 'Gretsky' written on them, and so many toys they have overrun the house." Sweets nodded with a laugh.

"I'm sure, he's wanted a dog for awhile."

"With the three of us we should be able to care for the dog as needed. Christine is very excited." Brennan smiled.

"I'm glad. Well have fun, I will see you both later. Good luck, Sweets." Cam smiled to him before heading out, closing the door behind her.

"She thought we were having sex, that's why her hand was over her eyes." Lance explained to his girlfriend, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off of his brow.

"Oh... I guess that does make sense. The noises we were making did sound like sex and we are in a relationship with each other." Temperance nodded, stretching out her arms. "We could have sex, you know. Everyone already thinks we are having sex."

"Yes we could." Lance nodded with a soft smile. "But we won't."

Brennan smiled back at him.

"No we will not."

"I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Brains." Temperance told him happily. "May I hug you?"

"Yes." Lance nodded, coming up to her to wrap her in a warm hug.

She reciprocated the hug happily, holding her boyfriend close to her.


End file.
